


Shot in the dark

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Current Political Events, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Shooting, Shooting Guns, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno has been kidnapped by a Russian gang, to get him back to Russia. He will be saved by someone, and why this someone have saved him.<br/>And also why he was kidnapped by a Russian Gang ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> TItle inspired by a song.  
> Was written when i was sick.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Geno has been kidnapped by a Russian gang, to get him back to Russia. Because for them, he was a traitor who had left Russia for enemies when the problems with Russia & the USA have begun.

And they expect him back in Russia by force. While some orders were to not hurt him.

At one point, when a man failed to hurt Geno for that he could cooperates and that he decided to return to Russia "Don't touch him" there was a shot in the hand of one of one guy in the gang, the shoot came from someone who was hidden, it was Sid, who was armed with a pistol and then in his back, he had his hockey stick, at one moment the other men came to Sid but bent over in a position where he can shoot with his stick and it was just the faces of the guys that he wanted.

By the time they were all down because they had good stunned, Sid untied Geno "Sid ..."

"We will speak of that when we will be out"

One of the guys got up and pulled out his gun, but Sid was faster and shot over the shoulder of the guy (Sid does not kill people) just wants to neutralize them.

Sid warns the police who was aware of the kidnapping where Sid wanted to go on a solitary, he had called them with Bluetooth who was in his ear. He was in contact with Mario who followed the case very near and police services that was kept in surveillance.

The security services arrived shortly after, Sid tells the men that if they want the information they come to see them later.

During the drive, Geno watched Sid, who was so calm, Sid told him, "We'll be at my home for a moment and you will rest here because you will be safe"

When they arrived at Sid, Sid Geno asked "What did you do? Why did you do that?"

"If I did that, it's for save you."

"I did not know you were doing superheroes" he said, laughing

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me"

"Tell me everything, I want to know everything about my Savior, especially since we have time" Geno was responding

Sid came out with tea and they settled on the couch.

"Since I'm at Pittsburgh, I take courses to learn discharge a weapon, I became good for years after to attacks with the puck is not seen again that once you see how I shoot"

"Why have you done all of this?"

"Just because, nobody touches at people that count for me"

"Sid..."

"No one is aware of it, except Mario and my sister ... I don't like to hurt people, this is why I neutralizes, but after if i have to kill, i will kill. When I learned that you were kidnapped, I did my best for find you, my goal was to save you, I started to be in contact with the police who was with Mario, and I have begun my search to find you. I found you after a long time of research and I'm glad you have nothing "

Geno takes my hand and tell me "Thank you Sid"

"You're welcome, you can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the sofa because at the same time I will be careful and watchful."

"Sid"

"There are many things that I did not say, but I can tell you tomorrow, especially that today, lots of things have happened and it's been rich in event"

During the night Geno continued to ask questions to himself and then he decides to ask the questions to Sid the next day.

The next day when he got up, Sid was already up and had just finished accompanying someone at the door.

"Hey G. How are you ?"

"I'm good ? You ?"

"Good"

Sid made lunch for Geno and he said "The police came this morning to tell me that men were Russian, but lived in the United States for a while, and were mandated by someone highly placed in Russia and that there is a huge security service to all Russian players with this threat. They try to interrogate all the men that they caught. "

"I will maybe call my parents, for making them come here"

"Yes, it's maybe a good idea"

"After I have some questions that I need to ask..."

"Yes"

Geno passed the call to his family and he says that he was fine and he would like them to be safe with him in the United States. They said they would take the first plane to come.

Sid told Geno, they will have their own room and house with them it's will be quiet

"Which questions do you want to ask me ?"

"I would like to know why you have saved me ? Why you don't want that i go back to Russia ?"

"For good reason, which is ..." Sid kiss Geno

"I love you, in fact last night I have not said everything because in fact I learned all of this to protect you, when I heard you were coming to Pittsburgh I started taking courses and if something could happen to you I could protect you because you are important to me and I had to protect you . "

"Sid.." and Geno kiss Sid

"I love you too, and I think I will always be grateful to you for saving me."

A few days later Geno's parents came and they lived with us , they resumed the course of their life playing hockey, being in love and also be with the family of Geno

Gradually Sid started to learn Russian and tried to pronounce the name Zhenya.

Everyone thought that the threat has stopped, but one day the big boss behind this affair came to the USA, and unfortunately the services and Sid had lowered their guard, Geno was kidnapped again during a game when he's back in the locker room after a bad shot.

After the game Sid saw a letter, "If you want to find Malkin, come to this address and alone, " he spoke to nobody, even if he had left a message card to a few people

When Sid arrived at the meeting place, he saw the man with Geno who was attached, but unfortunately the man had also a gun pointed at Geno.

The man said, "I have to kill you both because you can't be together. It is because of you, that he is a traitor to the nation. Because he have preferred to play in the USA than rest in Russia"

"Never, you will kill us !"

The man turned the gun toward Sid "Prepare to say goodbye"

Sid was faster and shoots the man, who was seriously wounded, but he was not dead. Sid detach Geno and when they were leaving, the man got up and pulled the gun on Sid and shoot him, Geno took the weapon he kills the man.

Sid says "The man is out, he is dead. "I have done my job"

Sid lost a lot of blood after the shooting and he was admitted to the hospital for treatment. Geno was at his side, everyone gradually came to see them.

The police services said he would not do an investigation and they will not have a problem. They thank the agents.

Mario and the staff gave Sid & Geno, one week of rest.

"When you got yourself kidnapped again, I was so scared and then when he had the gun pointed at you, I knew I had to do something"

"I thought you did not want to kill"

"I have only wounded him, it's you who have killed him. Thank you Zhenya for saving me"

"Sid..."

"Because if you didn't take the weapon, he could have shot again, and maybe I could be dead or we could be dead..."

"I regret nothing that I have done"

"Just like you I don't regret being with you and I do not regret shooting."

"I love you, Sid"

"I love you too"

**END**

 


End file.
